


split

by ghostlyGremlin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Dialogue-Only, Dubious Morality, Other, Post-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyGremlin/pseuds/ghostlyGremlin
Summary: Morality didn"t bother to cloud the memories of the "evil" half of Creativity like he had the "good" half.Roman got to forget.Remus wasn't given the luxury.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	split

**Author's Note:**

> A short angsty piece that Ive had in my word docs for a bit. 
> 
> Remus is one of my absolute favorite characters, and I find him very interesting to delve into and speculate about.
> 
> Warnings!   
> \- Implied PTSD  
> \- Pat is a bit unsympathetic in this  
> \- Remus's perspective SO there are intrusive thoughts  
> \- Descriptions of pain and (possibly) implied torture  
> \- Just... Remus  
> \- I love Patton I swear he just makes mistakes  
> \- Character! Whump!  
> \- Angst

“Hey Remus?”

“Yes, Virgey~?”

“What did it feel like? When Morality split you?”

“...Damn, kid. Well, I guess it...” ~~burning from the inside out endless pain nothing helps it burns it burns it burns please help me~~

“Well?”

“...It hurt.”

“How?”

~~bones shattering apart everything is crumbling to dust my body is on fire someone kill me just make it stop please everything burns~~

“The kind that you never really forget, Virgey.”

“Can’t you just go back together?”

~~screaming he’s pulling me in half I need him back no give him back please you can’t take him away from me you can’t do this please please please don’t take him away from me he’s all I have please I’m begging you he hates me because of you you made him hate me you took him away and twisted the story and I lost him forever~~

“...It’s not that...simple, Virgey.”

“Why not?”

“Roman...he was... he doesn’t...” ~~gone forgotten hated despised broken broken broken broken broken broken hated despised evil broken~~ “Roman doesnt want to go back.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I agree, dear Virgil~!”

“Why would you not want to be you again?”

“Sometimes it’s easier to pretend the past never happened.” ~~broken evil forgotten hated broken evil forgotten hated broken evil forgotten hated broken evil forgotten hated broken evil forgotten hated broken evil forgotten hated~~ “Somtimes it’s just easier to ignore things that upset you than it is to face them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have gotten more into angst recently--both in terms of reading and writing it--and the Creativitwin Split is ripe pickings for whumping Remus terribly.
> 
> I might write more for this fandom, probably the Creativitwin Split or a Dark Sides Acceptance fic, but let me know what you would like to see!!
> 
> Love and positivity in all things.  
> ~ Grave


End file.
